Problem: Rewrite ${(8^{-8})(8^{3})}$ in the form ${8^n}$.
Answer: ${ (8^{-8})(8^{3}) = 8^{-8+3}} $ ${\hphantom{ (8^{-8})(8^{3})} = 8^{-5}} $